


just one more, please?

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Sam Being Adorable, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Pointless fluff, Popcorn, Sam and Bucky's shenanigans, Silly, Steve is so done, Steve just wants to relax, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Bucky sucks at catching popcorn in his mouth. Sam is a horrible enabler. Steve is the responsible one.That's it. That's the fic.





	just one more, please?

**Author's Note:**

> this tiny oneshot has literally been sitting in my drafts, half-finished, for about 4-5 years and i'm never going to get around to making it longer so i've decided to just finish it off and post it 
> 
> i'm trying to get back into writing (yay) so these lil fics are hopefully going to getting those creative juices flowing 
> 
> anyway hope you like it :)

"We’re making a huge mess," Sam sighed, looking at the floor around them. 

"Yes but I really feel it this time. I’m going to catch it. Please, just one more," Bucky pleaded, looking at Sam with those damn big blue eyes that were impossible to ignore. 

"Fine," Sam said, sighing yet again. He grabbed another piece of popcorn and, against his better judgment, threw it towards Bucky’s waiting mouth. 

Of course, just like the rest of the pieces that were now scattered in their living room, the piece bounced off Bucky’s face, completely missing his mouth and falling to the floor to join the rest of the fallen pieces. 

There was a moment of silence before Sam burst out laughing. He laughed even harder when he caught sight of the pout on Bucky’s lips. 

"I really thought that was going to work," Bucky said, still pouting. 

"Aw, it’s okay, babe," Sam comforted, putting the bowl down and throwing his arm around Bucky. 

Bucky snuggled down against him and relaxed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, fully intending to get up and clean everything up before Steve got home but they were just so comfortable that within no time at all, they were fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Steve came home, tired and sore from a brutal sparring session with Natasha. Why did the redhead have to be so damn good at hand to hand combat? She had completely whipped his ass and he could feel it in every bone in his supposedly super-soldier body.

All he wanted to do was take a shower and maybe watch a movie with Bucky and Sam. Was it too much to ask for a quiet, relaxing evening with his boyfriends?

Opening the door to their apartment, he stepped inside. Locking the door behind him, Steve took in the stillness of the apartment, the quietness. That was unusual. Almost always, whenever he got home immediately he could hear both their voices. Usually shouting at whatever they were watching on TV. 

Maybe something had happened. 

Steve tensed, walking slowly into the living room. The tension bled from his body when he took in the sight of his boys, sleeping soundly on the couch. 

Then he noticed the pieces of popcorn littering the floor. 

Groaning loudly, Steve dropped his bag on the other couch and went about cleaning up the mess. 

His movements must have been enough to wake them up because a second later he had two very sorry looking boyfriends staring at him with guilty faces. 

"Heeyy Stevie, how was your day?" Bucky asked, attempting to act normally, as if he wasn’t fully aware of the mess surrounding the couch, the evidence of his earlier failures. 

Steve raised his eyebrow, looking at them with his patented stern, disapproving Captain America look. "I see you two have been busy," He said, looking pointedly at the floor. 

"Uhhh…" They replied in unison, both trying to come up with an excuse, a plausible reason for why there was popcorn all over the floor and they hadn’t yet cleaned it up. 

"Well, you see, we were having a popcorn throwing contest. Obviously, I won," Sam said, throwing Bucky a smug look. 

Bucky looked aghast. "You did not!" 

"You didn’t manage to get a single piece in your mouth! They all ended up on the floor!" Sam argued, crossing his arms. 

"Well…uh..so?!" Bucky said, his pout from before returning full force. He looked at Steve with those damn kitten eyes. "I got at least one, I swear." 

Steve raised both eyebrows this time. "I’m sure you did, baby," Steve said finally, throwing a pointed look at Sam who rolled his eyes with a fond smile. 

Bucky turned to Sam, not having seen the look that passed between the two, and crossed his arms with an air of smug satisfaction. 

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I think you actually did get one," Sam said. When Bucky turned back to look at Steve triumphantly, Sam mouthed 'he did not' at Steve who just shook his head at the two’s antics. 

"You two are idiots," Steve quipped, turning his attention back to the mess on the floor. 

Sam and Bucky made brief sounds of protests before they paused and shrugged their shoulders. 

"Maybe, but we’re your idiots," Sam snarked back, finally untangling himself from Bucky on the couch to get up to help. 

"I don’t want to clean," Bucky whined but nonetheless also got up and started to help pick up the pieces. 

"If you don’t want to clean up the mess, don’t make the mess," Steve replied serenely, pretending not to notice when Bucky childishly stuck his tongue out at him. 

They worked in silence for a few minutes and in no time, they were finished. 

Bucky flopped down on the couch and pulled the other two down with him. They sat on either side of him and he relaxed, content. 

"So, what did we learn for next time?" Steve asked, breaking the brief, peaceful silence they had fallen into. 

Sam and Bucky looked sullenly at the floor. "No throwing popcorn. Not unless we’ll clean it up." 

"Good," Steve said, satisfied. "Now, do you guys want to watch a movie?" 

The other two replied in affirmative and Steve got up to put a movie in.

The intro credits were rolling when Bucky suddenly piped up, "This is going to sound controversial, but I say we make some popcorn." 

"NO!" 

"Aw."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
